


Once upon a nightclub

by Silas_Jones



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Clarke, Clexa, College, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBT, Lemons, Lesbian, Love, Modern AU, Plot, Romance, Smut, Taboo, Teacher Kink, The 100 - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, plotline, soft smut, teacher student relationship, wlw, woman loving woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Jones/pseuds/Silas_Jones
Summary: Clarke is new to Polis University, searching for a purpose, acceptance, and escape. Will leaving her home town drive her into the arms of her destiny?





	1. Chapter 1

The music in the club was blaring, Clarke’s ears barely able to decipher the words of her roommate as she yelled at her, “Clarke! I’m going to the bathroom! Wait for me!” 

The small brunette ran off to the hallway that hosted two small bathrooms, a single stall in each. Clarke knew Octavia would not be back any time soon as she watched the brown haired girl halt at the seemingly endless line of women. 

Clarke sighed and thought to herself as a mild headache from the loud music began to fade in, _I should’ve stayed in._

“Hei.” A lightly accented voice greeted from behind Clarke.

She turned, her blue eyes immediately locking in with green ones, the woman in front of Clarke smirked sinfully.

She stood at about 5’8, only an inch or two taller than Clarke, lightly tanned skin and an impeccable jaw line were some of the first traits Clarke noticed after admiring her emerald eyes. The woman’s muscled, yet lean, frame wore a dark grey tshirt with a fitted olive green bomber and black ripped skinny jeans, her feet in a pair of combat boots that matched the jacket. A silver colored necklace with an infinity charm hung around her neck, her ears pierced on the lobe and cartilage. She looked like a model from an alternative magazine, especially with her wavy hair braided to the side and then freely hanging off of her shoulder. Clarke could stare at the fashionably dressed beauty all night,

“Hey.” Clarke finally replied after eyeing the woman.

“Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru. Yu?” The green eyed goddess asked in a language Clarke couldn't recognize.

Clarke, confused as ever and not understanding a single word coming from the woman went out on a limb and replied with a strong sense of uncertainty and absolutely no skill, “No hablo Español.”

The woman laughed, hard, and shook her head; smiling at Clarke.

”My apologies,” The woman began in English with her pretty voice, “some people here still speak the language.”

Clarke slapped herself mentally, _Of course. Trigedasleng._

Clarke neglected to pick up much of the language other than a few choice phrases after receiving her acceptance letter to the prestigious university of Polis. She was informed by an admissions councilor that the language of small Pacific island was dying off, though the native language was still a required course for all Polis students. 

“No, it’s my fault. I should’ve learned more Trigedasleng before I moved here.” Clarke replied, happy that the green eyed beauty seemed to be entertained by Clarke’s ignorance, “So, uh, if you still want to chat; feel free to start that all over in English.” 

The taller woman chuckled and got a little closer to Clarke, “I was asking for your name.” 

“Clarke.” The blonde answered quickly, “Yours?” 

“Lexa. Could I buy you a drink, Clarke?” The brunette offered as she gestured to the nearby bar, saying Clarke’s name with emphasis.

Clarke nodded and Lexa casually grabbed for Clarke’s hand, leading her to two open bar stools.

As the bartender approached Lexa she ordered a drink in her native language and Clarke ordered a dirty Shirley. 

“So, Clarke, what brings you to Polis? Business or pleasure?” Lexa asked, seductively placing the straw of her drink to her lips and taking a sip.

Clarke stared at Lexa’s lips as she answered, “Both, I guess.”

Clarke looked away from Lexa after answering, searching for her roommate whom she spotted near the hallway she disappeared in earlier. Octavia stood by a tall and muscled man with a bald head and tattoos. She seemed happy to be talking to him so Clarke took that as a safe sign and looked back at Lexa who was also watching the interaction. 

“Seems your friend found someone. She is just your friend, correct?” Lexa wondered if the beautiful blonde was in a relationship, a girl like her couldn’t be single. Could she?

Clarke nodded and answered Lexa’s real question, “I’m not involved with anyone.”

With that sinful smile from before, Lexa stood from the barstool and abandoned her drink, “Come dance with me, Clarke.”

The taller woman’s voice was seductive, and the way she said Clarke’s name made the blonde feel weak. Clarke nodded in agreement and followed Lexa to the crowded dance floor, leaving her now empty glass on the bar.

Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and pulled her into the crowd and then up against her, their fronts now dangerously close. Clarke placed her hands innocently around the neck of her dance partner. Lexa snaked her hands down Clarke’s sides, landing them on her hips and guiding the shorter woman’s movements. Their bodies eventually moved in unison as Clarke became comfortable with Lexa.

”I’d like to take you home with me.” Lexa said into Clarke’s ear as she spun the blonde around to press her front up against Clarke’s back, grinding gently into her, Clarke quickly reciprocating.

Clarke leaned her hand back onto Lexa’s shoulder and her blue eyes met the green ones of her aggressively flirtatious new friend, “How do I know you aren’t a serial killer?”

Lexa smiled, “You don’t.” 

Lexa placed her lips against Clarke’s, lightly brushing her tongue on the blonde’s lower lip before turning her around to pull her in for a deeper interaction. 

Clarke’s body felt on fire as one of the green eyed beauty’s hands brushed the small of her back and the other held her waist as the two still rubbed against one another in time with the house music. 

Lexa slowly pulled away from the kiss, thrilled to have had the experience with Clarke, “Still worried I’ll murder you?”

With a shake of her head Clarke led Lexa back to the bar, “Wait, I’ve got to text my friend.”

Clarke whipped her phone out and quickly shot a text to Octavia that she was leaving and shared her location services with her before nodding for Lexa to take her away.

As they exitted the club Lexa pulled Clarke’s hand into hers, intertwining her fingers as if they were more than just a one night stand waiting to happen. They quickly got onto Lexa’s dark red street style motorcycle and sped off to the unknown. 

It felt like they were driving for about half an hour as Clarke’s arms began to fall asleep, growing tired of holding tightly around Lexa’s waistline. This was Clarke’s first time on a motorcycle, and she secretly hoped it would be her last because this ride was terrifying; especially with a bit of a buzz going on.

They turned onto a dark road lined with many trees and lots of foliage, the area seemingly woodland and devoid of civilization. Soon enough they turned into a pebbled drive way and came to a stop against a small, modern, log cabin. A single lantern on the porch was all that showed the presence of the home. 

Lexa turned off the vehicle and pulled Clarke with her, breaching the doorway as quickly as possible and promptly shoving the young blonde into the wall so she could connect their lips once again.

Lexa pulled her jacket off and then pulled Clarke up, pushing her up against the wall again and forcing the blonde to put her legs around her waist. 

Lexa quickly walked them to her couch, dropping Clarke on it to give her hands freedom to take her own shirt off. 

Clarke could’t help but stare, the woman in front of her had a phenomenal body, her upper body was lightly chiseled and her stomach was almost flat with the faint lines of abdominal muscles. The black sports bra she wore accentuated her athletic build and the way her necklace fell into her cleavage drew Clarke’s attention to the spot before Lexa caught her, “My eyes are up here.”

The brunette laughed at the blonde’s immediate blushing before straddling Clarke’s waist and pulling her shirt off to join in Lexa’s quest to clotheslessness. 

Lexa took in the gentle curves of Clarke, her strong collar bones begging to be marked with Lexa’s kiss and her large chest spilling slightly over the seems of her lacey blue bra.

Clarke emitted a raspy moan as Lexa grasped one of her breasts over her bra and simultaneously kissed her neck. Clarke both wished the brunette would stop teasing her as well as wished she would never stop.

Before long the two were down to just their underwear, dryly rubbing against one another begging for pleasurable friction. 

Clarke pinned Lexa to the couch cushions and began to kiss down her body, worshipping each muscle on the way down to her boyshorts. The blonde quickly pushed her hand into the waistband of the underwear, feeling the soft skin that led to the spot on the brunette she craved to touch.

Clarke smirked as she looked into the green eyes below her, she could feel Lexa’s need now. As much as Clarke wished to take the woman below her now and make her squirm beneath her, it was Clarke’s turn to tease Lexa.

“Clarke.” Lexa moaned out as the blonde began to circle her fingers teasingly over the bundle of nerves on the brunette.

Clarke increased her speed, eliciting another slightly louder moan from Lexa. This was it for Clarke, from here she took the woman below her as she so pleased and made her into putty beneath her hands, and soon enough her mouth.

Their night together worked them into the early morning light, taking turns pleasing one another and small breaks to hydrate or move to a different room.

They conquered Lexa’s entire home, the brunette knew the moans of the blonde would haunt her cabin’s walls everytime she thought of Clarke. If only this weren’t a one night stand. 

\----

The brunette was wrapped in the arms of the blonde, her back pressed against the front of the slightly shorter woman, “Clarke?”

A sleepy grunt of acknowledgement came from the blonde.

“We should get you to your friend soon. Before she worries.” Lexa stated, wishing to be held by Clarke for longer but not wanting to get attached. For all she knew the girl was a tourist who would leave tomorrow and never come back.

Clarke pushed herself up onto her elbow, supporting her head in her hand, “I wouldn’t be worried about that. I’m sure she’s still with that dude from last night.”

Those two sentences were the most Lexa had heard from the blonde the entire time she knew her, she learned in that moment to appreciate the girl’s slightly raspy voice, it was almost seductive. She yearned to hear it more.

”Fine, you can stay for breakfast. But you’re going to need to put some clothes on. I’ll take you to your friend after.” Lexa decided.

Lexa got up from the bed, Clarke watched her naked body move towards her closet as she fished out a red sports bra and matching boxer briefs that she quickly put on as she headed out the door to the kitchen.

As Lexa searched for the ingredients for her breakfast she saw Clarke’s glorious nude body emerge from the bedroom in search of her clothes.

”I should’ve figured you weren’t from here when I saw you last night.” Lexa said as she put an instant oatmeal container into the microwave. 

“Why is that?” Clarke questioned as she put on each individual article of clothing as she found them. 

“You’re too beautiful to be a Polis native.” Lexa answered.

”I hope you like oatmeal.” She added.

The two woman ate their protein filled breakfast in comfortable silence, Lexa occasionally eyeing small bruises on Clarke’s body and the disheveled state of her blonde hair. 

After breakfast they wordlessly went out to Lexa’s motorcycle. In the light of day Clarke could see the beauty of the forest Lexa called her home. 

“Where to?” Lexa asked.

”Do you know where Tondisi Tower is? I just moved into the apartments next to it.”

Lexa nodded as she slipped a helmet over Clarke’s head and then her own, a black helmet with the word ‘Heda’ written in red paint.

The ride was about 45 minutes. They rode in silence, Clarke occasionally adjusting her grip on Lexa’s waist, moving slightly higher each time. The hold Clarke had on the brunette made Lexa wish she let the blonde stay longer. She craved the touch of a woman, to be held, to not be alone for once. 

As they arrived at Tondisi Tower Lexa pulled onto the side of the road, retrieving the helmet from Clarke as she took it off. 

“Thank you for...uh, all of this.” Clarke awkwardly said as she adjusted her clothing. 

Lexa, still sitting on her bike, nodded in agreement, “It was fun.” 

Just as Lexa was about to ride off she decided to give in to her heart’s desires, “Can I see you again?” 

Clarke ran her fingers through her blonde hair and scratched the back of her neck as she thought about it, “Don’t get me wrong. It’s a tempting offer. You are incredibly...irresistible, and extremely charming but I’m...I’m not going to put myself in a scenario that will get me hurt.”

Lexa turned her head in questioning and chuckled in denial, “Are you saying that you think I’m a player?” 

Clarke nodded, “Not everyone just picks up random girls at bars.”

Lexa, very hurt by the assumption, allowed the blonde to stick by her decision, “Not everyone goes home with random girls at bars.”

”Leida Klark.” Lexa said as she revved up her motorcycle and drove off in slight annoyance of the blonde’s response to her advances. 

\----

“Clarke, you’ve got to tell me more about that hottie from the club.” Octavia begged as her and Clarke walked the halls of the Liberal Arts building at Polis University. 

“I told you enough. The sex was fine, but she was a fuckboy and I want nothing to do with that.” Clarke explained, thinking _The sex was more than fine. Amazing even. _

“Stop being such a prude! You’re in college, you can have fun!” Octavia complained as she separated from her roommate, walking backwards away from the blonde towards a lecture room door. 

Clarke pulled her class schedule up on her phone as she searched the hall for her Trigedasleng class, finding it rather easily she entered the room to a class full of students of varying ages, she found a seat towards the back of the class next to a dirty blonde with tribal tattoos. In this moment of observation it seemed to Clarke that tribal tattoos were a significant part of the culture here, as everyone pretty much had one. This dirty blonde was incredibly attractive, a sharp jawline and piercing hazel eyes.

"Hi." Clarke greeted the fellow blonde, hoping to make a friend in the class, "I'm Clarke."

The girl turned to Clarke and smiled, "I'm Niylah." 

Before Clarke could get another word out to her new acquaintance the door to the classroom swung open violently, the offender a tall brunette with leather pants and a maroon army style jacket with black combat boots. She strode in quickly, stripping herself of her jacket, revealing a dark grey loosely fit tank top that showed her tattooed bicep and her strong arms, "Hei. Ai tich yu op Trigedasleng." 

Lexa scanned the class, smirking at the looks of shock as she alarmed the students with her quick entry. Her smirk quickly grew when she locked eyes with a very familiar blue, she kept this eye contact as she continued, "For those of you who do not know, that means that I am going to teach you Trigedasleng. My name is Lexa Woods, welcome to my class."

Clarke's jaw dropped, _You've got to be fucking kidding me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> -Silas

Clarke couldn't help but feeling like moving to Polis was definitely not what she expected as she sat next to Niylah, dreading the night she shared with their professor. She barely paid attention during the lecture, her notepad almost barren besides the note on how to say and spell her own name in Trigedasleng (something Niylah taught her during a small group activity on introducing themselves to one another). The class had apparently ended while Clarke was mid-existential crisis, a couple people introducing themselves to Professor Woods and some repacking their bags were remaining. Clarke attempted to quickly pack her grey canvas messenger bag and tried to sneak her way to the door of the classroom without being noticed.

"Klark." Lexa called out in a stern tone, her Trigedasleng accent prominent. 

Clarke desperately hoped that the brunette wouldn't try to communicate what they were learning today with the blonde. Clarke froze in her spot by the door and waited for the other students to leave before awkwardly approaching Lexa, greeting her formally, "Professor Woods."

"I'm not going to fail you because you won't date me." Lexa said blatantly, "In case that's what you were thinking."

Clarke chuckled, blushing slightly out of sheer embarrassment, "I actually hadn't thought of that yet. But thanks for the anxiety fuel." 

Clarke put her bag down on the closest desk as Lexa leaned against the lector, "You're not going to get away with not paying attention in my class though. You were completely spaced out today, you're never going to learn like that. And, as I'm sure you are aware of, this is a required course." 

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't get my mind off of how weird this is. It's...it probably won't be an issue next time." Clarke apologized, looking down at her high top sneakers even though she secretly wanted to be staring into the green eyes in front of her.

Lexa approached the blonde, almost knowing her hidden desire, placing a hand on Clarke's chin and forcing her to look into Lexa's eyes, "Maybe it'll be easier to get your mind off of me if you give your heart what it wants." 

Clarke laughed, removing her face from the hands of the older woman, "You're incredibly vain, aren't you?" Clarke pulled her bag back onto her shoulder and approached the exit.

Unfortunately, the blonde was not fast enough as Lexa met her at the door, holding it closed as Clarke reached for the handle.

Lexa, now behind Clarke, kept her hand and her full body weight on the door; "Your assumptions of my character are hurtful." 

Clarke couldn't tell if the green eyed player behind her was being sarcastic or not, her tone relatively mild. 

Lexa removed her hand, allowing for Clarke to duck out of the classroom now that she had said her piece. But, Clarke didn't move.

_Could she really be hurt by my judgement? _ Clarke thought to herself as she reached for the door handle, "I'll see you Thursday, Professor." 

"You met me as Lexa, you can call me that." 

Wordlessly Clarke nodded and left swiftly.

\----

"You're fucking kidding right? She's your professor?!" Octavia shouted in shock, sitting at the small café table in the apartment she shared with Clarke.

Clarke, sitting across from Octavia, got up and moved to the kitchen dropping her dirty plate and utensils into the sink, and then opening the fridge to crack open a beer, "Yeah."

"Did you withdrawal from her class? Please tell me you didn't." Octavia asked, joining Clarke after dumping her dishes as well. 

Clarke shook her head as she knocked back some of her drink, "That's the best part, O. Not a single fucking Trigedasleng class on Tuesdays and Thursdays except for hers. And I definitely cannot change my schedule, I work Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday so classes on other days just won't work." 

"Wow, you're fucked." The brunette said, making her way into their living room. 

Clarke followed, making herself comfortable on their couch, "Truly."

They sat in silence as Octavia booted up their TV and started the show they were bingeing.

Before long Octavia paused the show and excitedly turned to the blonde, "Why don't you keep seeing sexy pants then?! Maybe she'll give you slack on your work or something."

"She told me I wouldn't get special treatment." Clarke answered, "Besides, I'm not ready to date yet. Especially not someone like her."

Octavia scoffed, "Someone like her? You mean hot, smart, and employed?" The brunette looked at Clarke like she was insane, her face confused. 

Clarke thought about it for a moment, _She is really hot. But I'm not doing that to myself again. _

The younger girl drew Clarke out of her thoughts, "You can't keep letting Finn dictate your love life." She paused, instantly regretting the idea of bringing up Clarke's ex, but then continued on anyway. "He lied to you, you didn't know he was cheating on his girlfriend with you. You need to stop blaming yourself and you need to stop assuming other people will hurt you like he did." 

"He broke my heart, O." Clarke muttered under her breath, her chest felt heavy at the mention of Finn.

"Yeah, well that was two years ago. Bellamy sent you with me, all the way to Polis, to start you off fresh. Right now, this whole conversation, this isn't fresh Clarke. These are old wounds that you keep choosing to open. And you can sit in this kitchen and drink a whole fucking six pack if you want, but if you don't get your shit together you might miss out on someone good. Hot teacher could be your soulmate for all you know and you're over here ignoring her. Get. It. Together." 

Clarke sighed, "Okay, I get it." She looked down at the floor and then back up at Octavia, "Are you talking to that guy from the bar?"

Octavia nodded excitedly, "We're going out tonight! He's taking me to this underground native's only club! He said I'm not even allowed to speak English there."

"Well, I hope you have fun with that." Clarke said as she got up from the couch, "Make sure you share your location so I know you're not dead." 

Octavia nodded, "Will do."

Clarke headed towards the front door, "I'm gonna go to the library. I've got some studying to do if I'm going to pass Lexa's class." 

"Lexa, huh? First name basis, I see." Octavia teased as Clarke left.

\----

Clarke sat at a large study table between a few aisles of books in the languages section of the Polis University library, her blonde hair drowning her in the Trigedasleng of the book she was reading. She was fidgeting, her foot tapping at a slow cadence on the carpeted floor, barely making a sound. 

The sound of a nearby chair sliding on the carpet made Clarke look up from her reading, Niylah was the offender. Clarke smiled at her fellow blonde and looked back down to her book.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Niylah said as she placed a book down on the table. Clarke briefly looked up to see what it was, a Spanish textbook from one of the foreign language shelves.

"Not at all." Clarke replied, quickly going back to her studying.

Clarke took notes on various vocabulary words as well as grammatical rules and tips from the book. As she wrote, she noticed that Niylah was staring at the same page from when she sat down ten minutes ago.

Clarke observed Niylah for a moment, "¿Estás aprendiendo español?" She asked, trying to make conversation with her acquaintance. 

Niylah, with a surprised look on her face, flipped her book over to look at the title and with great embarrassment written all over her face looked at Clarke; "I have no idea what you just said."

Clarke chuckled and reached for her notebook and a spare pen, "Well, you'll never learn if you don't take notes." She pulled some paper out of her book and pushed it over to Niylah's side of the table with the pen, "Here."

Niylah put her hand down on the note taking materials, "Okay, honestly I didn't even know I grabbed a Spanish book. I was kind of hoping it was a random novel you've never read so I could make something up if you asked about it." She laughed nerviously, "I got out of my class upstairs and saw you on my way out. And I was kind of hoping to ask to be your study partner. I already speak Trig, but there's some partner stuff in the syllabus so I wanted to steal you before someone else could." 

Clarke smirked at the awkward girl, "I'd love that." Clarke jotted her phone number down on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to Niylah, "Next time just come talk to me, silly."

Niylah took the number and immediately put it into her phone before she began to get up, gathering the book and putting it back, "I'm heading home. But it is getting kind of late, do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" 

Clarke looked at her phone, 9:30. "Wow, okay, time really flew by. Uh, yeah that would be great, but I live off campus."

"No worries, I'll see you at class on Thursday then!" Niylah said, a tinge of disappointment in her tone as she left the library with Clarke.

\----

Wednesday came with a six hour shift for Clarke in her work-study job at the campus' art studio. Polis was a beautiful woodland place that Clarke was more than happen to use as her muse, working on her own art projects in between assisting other student's with theirs. She found herself reimagining the cabin in the forest she visited on her late night adventure with Professor Woods. Clarke found herself staying well past her scheduled hours as she looked out the large windows on the studio to find that the sun was fleeing from the sky. 

_I guess I should head home_, Clarke thought as she packed up her art supplies and left her painting on the easel to dry. As she was leaving the studio, she fished in her pocket for the keys to lock up, struggling to find them.

"Hei, Klark." A familiar accented voice called from behind her. Clarke quickly whipped her head around to meet eyes with Lexa, a smirk on the brunette's face as she approached the blonde.

"Hello, Professor." Clarke greeted quietly as she returned to her search for her keys, finally finding them. As she began to lock the door, Lexa peered into the studio through the window to get a better look at the painting on the easel that was very clearly seen from the hallway the two woman were standing in.

Lexa chuckled, "That's my cabin, isn't it?" She asked, putting a finger to the glass to point at the work, "It's a beautiful painting."

Clarke, blushed with chagrin, "I thought it was a nice subject, that's all." Clarke began to walk away, towards the doors of the building. Lexa paused for a moment to assess whether following the blonde was the right thing to do, and promptly walked to catch up to Clarke.

"Where're you headed this evening?" Lexa wondered as she caught up, matching her gate to the blonde's as she came to her side. 

"Home. I've got to study for your class, after seeing the crowd on Tuesday it seems that most of my classmates know the language already." Clarke explained, stopping walking and turned to Lexa as she remembered her lecture from Octavia, "How about you, Professor?"

Taken aback by Clarke's sudden interest, Lexa paused for a moment before responding, "I was thinking of heading out to dinner. Would you want to join? A table for two is much less lonely." 

Lexa flashed Clarke a sweet smile, it had been a long time since Lexa went out with anyone. Her heart had been full once before with the love of another woman, but the idea of opening up to someone new was scary. Lexa knew there was something special about Clarke from the moment she saw her alone in that club a few nights ago, something she didn't want to miss out on. The blonde's reluctance was not something Lexa would typically find attractive, but she could see what Clarke truly wanted. Clarke's emotions always showed through her expressive eyes, she already knew this. The game of chase the brunette was playing with her student felt right.

"Sure, why not." Clarke replied rather quickly, "I'll follow you in my car." 

Lexa followed Clarke to the parking lot, easily finding her motorcycle and watching the blonde get into a blue compact SUV. Lexa watched the blonde adjust her hair in her rearview mirror, applying a bit of lip gloss as well. Clarke was a natural beauty, not needing much to enhance her features, but seeing her make a bit of an effort eluded Lexa to believe that the blonde cared about how she was viewed by her teacher.

As they arrived at the restaurant, Lexa waited next to her motorcycle for Clarke, who conveniently found a spot not too far from the brunette. As Clarke approached, Lexa couldn't help but watch the sway of the younger woman's hips as she casually strolled over, "My eyes are up here." Clarke joked, quoting her dinner date's words from the night they met.

"Shall we?" Lexa deflected, gesturing to the restaurant with one hand and offering Clarke her arm to grab on to. Clarke hooked her arm through Lexa's, a hand on the leather clad bicep and gave off a goofy smile as she let the brunette lead.

As they went into the building, Lexa told the host the size of the party and her preference for a booth. They were seated with no time, the restaurant pretty empty on a Wednesday night. It seemed to be like an upscale sports bar, the vibe gathered from the staff and the décor was that of a higher end facility; but the tvs that lined the walls said otherwise as they streamed sports games and some news channels. 

"I would have rather taken you somewhere a little nicer, but I was really craving chicken wings and this place has the best." Lexa explained nervously, slightly out of character for the usually bold and coy woman.

Clarke opened the menu, looking down at it as she conversed, "It's not like we're on a date."

"Of course." Lexa agreed reluctantly, lifting her menu to read it as well, "Though I wish it were."

They sat in silence as they both stared at their menus, the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Just as Lexa was about to say something to Clarke their server walked up to the table, "Good evening, I'm your…" she paused, "Clarke, Professor Woods."

The two looked up at the tall blonde, the smile that was on her face grew a bit smaller as the idea of the two together entered her mind, "What can I get you guys?" 

"I'll do the chicken wings, hot, with bleu cheese and extra carrots. And I'll just have water." Lexa ordered, handing the girl her menu, "Thank you, Niylah." 

Clarke ordered a Cajun pasta dish and beer before she handed her menu over, "It's nice to see you, Niylah." Lexa added as the waitress finished writing on her notepad and walked away wordlessly.

Clarke stared off at one of the many televisions, Lexa looking at the blonde's impeccable jawline and then admiring the small beauty mark above her lip, "Clarke."

The blonde turned to look at Lexa, a small sound coming from her to let Lexa know she heard her. 

"What possessed you to join me tonight?" Lexa asked, "Last I knew you had no interest in me." 

Clarke grunted at the question, contemplating her answer as Niylah came over and dropped off the drinks which helped give her more time to figure out what to say.

"The answer is kind of a long story, and kind of loaded. Are you really that eager to know?" Clarke saw Lexa nodded and continued, "A couple years ago I was dating this guy. He was super charming and sweet, a sculptor I met in one of my classes. His medium was metal and I thought it was super cool, we got to know each other and one thing led to another and I found myself going out with him, sleeping at his dorm, basically dating without the title. One day a girl showed up to my dorm and told me she was his girlfriend. I didn't believe her at first but then she was telling me about him, and then about how he was being suspicious and shady with her. She followed him one night, to my dorm, and that's how she found out I was his side piece." 

"Wow." Lexa said, her eyes wide with shock at the tragic story, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, it's been a few years. Finn became a stalker recently so my best friend Bellamy sent me here to Polis to live with his sister, to get me away from Arkadia. I wasn’t in a good mental space anyway, I needed to get out, Octavia was more than willing to have me pay half of the rent and I had nothing holding me down to our hometown. She also happens to be the reason I'm here tonight."

"So, you told her about me?" Lexa smirked cheekily, "And she told you that you shouldn't pass up a catch like me?" She joked, a toothy grin and a small tugging at her lips.

"She told me that you could be my soulmate or some shit like that. I figured you seemed nice enough and you're clearly single so I know that I won't need to worry about that. Right?" Clarke asked, canvasing the idea of giving more of herself to Lexa that night. She felt oddly comfortable talking to her professor about her life. She didn't share her experience with Finn often, only her close friends knew about him. The fewer the better, especially since he was after her last time she checked. She was safe here though, and Lexa made her feel protected; especially with her lack of red flags.

Lexa nodded, "I've been single for a while, yeah."

Lexa paused as Niylah came over again and brought their food, "Need anything else?"

Lexa shook her head. "I think we're good. Thanks." Clarke said, dismissing the blonde as she could tell Lexa was going to say something more.

Lexa sighed and looked around before continuing, the upcoming story clearly not something she was fully ready to talk about, "Uh, I used to be very involved with the natives of Polis. I was born into the Tree Clan. My mother was the Heda, that means commander, of the clan and raised me to be a leader so I could be the Heda one day, given I survived the conclave. I got involved with this girl, Costia, after I took my place as the commander." Lexa stopped, scratching at her arm nervously and staring a the table, "She was mine. I loved her. When our people lost their land I got involved with some really sketchy people so I could make some political moves and try to keep some land so we could preserve our clan. I got too involved and cut ties. One day a package was left at our door, it was Costia's..." A single tear ran down Lexa's cheek, both feelings of rage and regret so clearly obvious in her eyes, “...her head. I had no idea the government was that set on forcing the clans out! They started a war I wasn’t prepared to fight. So I gave up my position...”

Clarke quickly got up and joined Lexa on her side of the booth, putting one hand on the brunette's muscled thigh and the other on her cheek to wipe the tear away, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." 

Lexa sniffled and stopped her crying, "But, uh, I've been single since then. I moved, got myself my little cabin in the woods and went to school. I worked full time until I got my degree and now I'm teaching Trigedasleng, I thought it would be a good way to teach about the history of the natives here in Polis, since the government was trying to erase us." 

"There's been a renaissance of Polis natives in the city. As you can tell by the population of the university and the area around it, a lot of younger native people are getting degrees and getting out of the clans to spread awareness. Lots of PoliSci majors." 

"I never knew that about Polis." Clarke said, "And I'm sorry for assuming you were a womanizer."

Lexa smiled and laughed, putting a hand on top of Clarke's on her thigh and squeezing gently, "I mean, it takes a specific type of person to bring a stranger home from a club, no?" 

Clarke pulled herself away in mock defense, sarcastically arguing, “How dare you turn that back on me!”

The two women laughed together before Lexa leant in and pressed her lips to Clarke in a soft yet fervid kiss. 

“Here’s your check...” Niylah awkwardly said as she slid the black book onto the table, walking away quickly.

The couple pulled away from one another and laughed again. It was in that moment that Clarke and Lexa both forgot about their pasts for a moment and lived in the present. 

“Would you maybe want to come over? We can continue this there, I’m pretty sure we’re already shutting this place down.” Clarke said, gesturing to the empty restaurant and the small staff that seemed to be cleaning everything up.

Lexa smiled widely, “That would be great.” She reached for the check book and left the total plus a large cash tip, “It’s on me.” 

They left, Lexa following Clarke this time. After a short drive they were at Clarke’s apartment building. It was run down, many of the street lights were out (if not flickering), there were abandoned cars and small pieces of litter all around, stray cats that seemed to rule the parking lot, the stairway smelled of something they couldn’t quite figure out. But it was home for Clarke and Octavia, the rent was cheap and the neighbors kept to themselves, not much else they could ask for. 

“I’m sorry that it’s not very presentable, I used to have a beautiful apartment in the city when I lived in Arkadia. But this whole starting a new life thing is not cheap.” Clarke explained as Lexa followed her up the stairs to the third floor. Clarke whipped out her keys and opened the door to the apartment, gesturing for Lexa to go in first.

Clarke closed the door behind her, “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to let Octavia know we have company and then I’ll come out and we can open a bottle of wine or something.” 

Lexa nodded and proceeded to take a seat on the couch, observing that the walls of the apartment were full of paintings, and judging by the CG signature on the bottom right corner of each one, they were all done by her blonde beauty. 

“Gorgeous.” Lexa muttered to herself. 

“Woah partner,” Octavia said with a horrible John Wayne impression, “I know I am, but we gotta remember you’re here for blondie.” Octavia and Clarke emerged from the hall, a cheeky grin on the dark haired girl’s face. 

Lexa stood quickly, blushing slightly, “I was actually talking about the paintings.” 

Octavia chuckled and offered a hand to shake as she approached the professor, “Octavia Blake.” 

Lexa shook the girl’s hand firmly, “Lexa Woods, it’s a pleasure.” 

“I’m sure.” Octavia jokes before releasing Lexa’s hand and gathering her handbag and keys as she went for the door, “I’ll see you lovely ladies later, I’ve got a date with Lincoln.” 

Clarke’s roommate exited the door and she immediately began apologizing for her, “I’m sorry Lex, she’s never subtle.”

Lexa smiled at the nickname Clarke so casually granted her, “It’s alright, she seems nice.” 

Clarke gestured for Lexa to follow her into the kitchen, where she opened a bottle of wine, “This is going to sound incredibly lazy, but can we just share the bottle and pass it around. It’s my week for dishes and two less glasses would be great.”

Lexa nodded and the two went to sit on the couch, Clarke letting Lexa take the first few swigs of the red wine, “So, Clarke, I assume you’re majoring in art?” 

Clarke chuckled and took the bottle from Lexa, “Yeah, much to the dismay of my mother.” She took a swig and passed it back, Lexa promptly put it down on the coffee table anticipating that they wouldn’t be touching it again as the conversation got deeper, “She definitely would rather I do something more stable, but she’s supportive.” 

“And your father?” Lexa added, “I’m sure he’s in love with your art.”

”He really was. My dad died a few years back, he had me draw for him constantly when I was a little girl. He even bought a piece of art I put on auction at a gallery once just because he couldn’t stand someone else hanging it.” Clarke said, a sad smile on her face, “I still have that piece in my bedroom.” 

“Can I see it?” Lexa asked rather than asking more about Clarke’s personal life. 

Clarke stood, Lexa in tow, and walked into her bedroom. A large charcoal drawing of a cityscape sat over the desk in her small room. It was extremely detailed, every line perfectly placed and the shading was master level, “That’s amazing.”

“I was sixteen when I fell in love with art, a bit older to start doing stuff like this. But when my dad got sick I started drawing. And this skyline was my favorite view from our home in Arkadia, my dad and I often stared out over it when my mom was working night shifts. It would just be us, sitting on our small patio eating takeout and watching.” Clarke explained, “My dad was a horrible cook.”

”So was mine,” Lexa related, a small smile on her face as she fell into nostalgia, “he would microwave an entire unseasoned chicken and feed it to my sister and I while our mother was away. I’m shocked that we didn’t contract some kind of disease.” 

Lexa looked down at her watch and took note of how incredibly late it was, the time had flown by with the blonde and she was shocked that neither of them noticed, “I should head out, I’m sure you need some rest before school tomorrow.”

Clarke brushed shoulders with Lexa as the two girls approached the threshold of Clarke’s door, as the blonde escorted the brunette out to the foyer to leave. Clarke stopped and grabbed Lexa’s hand, pulling the taller woman into a full stop just a bit ahead of the blonde, “I think I’d like you to stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Here’s a bit of fluff and some mild smut for you. I hope that you’re all staying safe during the pandemic. I lost my job so you should be seeing more updates from me. Thanks! Enjoy!

"I think I'd like you to stay." Clarke said, her hand wrapped around Lexa's wrist, her grip almost begging for the company of the taller woman.

Lexa didn't know how to respond at first, her heart was beating a mile per minute at the touch of the younger woman, her brain telling her it might be too soon and incredibly afraid any fast movements would scare the blonde away again. "You sure?" Lexa asked, relaxing her arm and allowing Clarke to pull her in a bit, "Last time we slept together you wanted nothing to do with me the next day." She added with a cheeky grin.

Clarke chuckled at the cheeky girl as she let go of the brunette, her body wishing to touch her again, "Look, smartass, you can either stay the night and enjoy some really gay snuggles or you can leave and go home alone."

Lexa got closer to the blonde, walking closer and closer until the smaller woman's back hit the wall, placing a hand on the girl's waist and pulling her front against her own, "Snuggles are all you want?" The brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde sensually, biting the girl's bottom lip as she pulled away, "Because I can provide more than that, considering your roommate isn't around." She slid her leg in-between Clarke's thighs, "Frankly, I want to take you right here, right now." 

Clarke felt like she was melting, her body hot with need for the brunette, she could feel her need growing against the muscled thigh in-between her own, "Then take me, Professor." 

Without a moment of hesitation Lexa pulled her leather jacket off and then scooped her hands under Clarke and lifted her, allowing the blonde to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist, Lexa walking to Clarke's bed. Their lips found one another, kissing passionately, the two women wanting each other more than anything. One of Clarke's hands caressed the jaw of the green eyed woman holding her while the other found its way through Lexa's wavy hair, pulling gently. 

As Lexa approached the bed she sat down, allowing Clarke to continue straddling her. Clarke ground her hips into Lexa, pulling the brown hair back harder to pull their lips away in an attempt to gain access to Lexa's neck. She kissed her neck, then bit it, sucking a bit before pulling away to kiss the brunette again. Clarke secretly hoped she would leave the Professor with a small hickey that she would need to hide the next day. She wanted to claim her teacher, though she knew she wasn't her's, not yet.

Lexa, set off by the slight aggression of the hair pull, threw Clarke onto her back and mounted her. Clarke, very perceptive to the desires of the top, allowed for Lexa to grab her wrists as she pinned them to the bed. 

"We're going to play a little game, Klark." Lexa stated as she squeezed the blonde's wrists before letting go, denoting her want for them to stay exactly where they were. She began to unbutton the short sleeved shirt of the blonde, stopping just a bit above the swell of her chest, "You may not touch me. Not until I say so." She finished unbuttoning the shirt, running a single finger down the length of the girl's body starting at her collar and ending at her waistband. 

Clarke groaned at the gentle tease, wanting to just grab the brunette and have her way. Lexa's lips pulled into that sinful smirk that she knew was so incredibly attractive, she had been told many times by multiple women. She hooked her finger into the blonde's jeans, undoing the button and then the zipper with a single hand while using the other to hold herself over the girl, freeing enough space for her to slide her slender hands into the pants teasing at the underwear covered center. 

"Lexa, please." Clarke muttered breathily, reaching her hand towards Lexa's to assist with placement. The brunette quickly took her hand away from the blonde's center and forced Clarke's hand back down onto the bed, "Did you not hear me when I told you not to touch me, Klark?" She snapped at the girl in a low and deep voice, seductively popping the ks in the blonde's name, "You have one more chance or else there will be consequences. Jus drein jus daun." 

Lexa placed her hand around the throat of the blonde, "Is this okay?" she whispered first, eliciting a nod from the girl below her. She added the slightest amount of pressure after gaining consent to assert her dominance, pleasant surprise painted all over the face of the artist beneath her, "Do you understand?" 

Clarke nodded, triggering Lexa to run her hand down the body of the blonde once again. Lexa's hand stopped at the blonde's chest, appreciating the supple swell of her breasts before heading down to her desired place, this time sliding under the undergarment, "I knew you'd want me." 

Clarke threw her head back as the professor's skilled hands worked her begging body, it was as if Lexa knew exactly what she needed, like she could read the blonde's mind. Lexa's lips joined Clarke's once again, the two making out like seasoned lovers. 

Without her knowledge, Clarke's hand snuck it's way onto Lexa's free hand as her body craved the skin to skin contact as she got closer to her finish. Lexa immediately stopped her motions of her busy hand and released it from the confines of the blonde's pants, "You shouldn't have done that Clarke." 

Lexa pushed herself off of the bed to straddle the hips of her student, "I could tell you were almost there too." Lexa said as she pulled her tee off and threw it behind her, "Right?"

Clarke nodded as she observed the muscled woman sliding off of her and standing to remove her tight pants, Clarke watched as the woman stripped down to nothing, "You're stunning." 

Lexa couldn't help but smile and blush, she was doing such a good job staying serious until the blonde made her feel like a schoolgirl talking to her crush, "You're beautiful."

She mounted Clarke once again after their moment of fluff and grabbed the hand of the blonde, forcing her fingers to touch her neglected core. She moaned at the touch of the blonde, grinding her body into the fingers that Clarke was now moving slowly against her clit. 

The blonde reached up with her other hand and grasped the chest of the brunette, playing with them as she bucked her hips to match the rhythm of the brunette and increase the effectiveness of her fingers. The woman above her moaned quietly, her green eyes closed, and seemed to enjoy everything the blonde was doing. Before long Lexa came, grinding herself against Clarke a bit harder than before to ride it out, moaning the name of her partner, "Klark." 

She leaned down to kiss Clarke, their kisses were softer now and far less needy. Their lips tangled in the desire to be close to one another, taking pleasure in the success of their tryst.

The sound of the apartment door opening interrupted the two, Lexa quickly running to the bedroom door to close it. The voice of Octavia joined by what they could only assume to be Lincoln caused the women to giggle at their close call. Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes staring into her ass, she looked over her shoulder, causing her muscled back and shoulders to flex, "Round two?" 

\----

The next morning Lexa woke with her head on Clarke's bare chest, one hand under the blonde's pillow and the other across her midriff. She could tell the girl was still asleep as she was snoring lightly, but not lightly enough for Lexa not to chuckle. "How could something so cute make such a gross sound?" Lexa muttered before looking around, finding a clock on the nightstand. It was seven in the morning, her circadian rhythm was thankfully not thrown off by her late night. She rose from the bed, carefully pulling herself out of the cuddle. Lexa immediately regretted pulling away, wanting so badly to continue holding the blonde, but she couldn't lay in bed all morning knowing she had work to get to soon.

"Clarke," she said at a low volume in an attempt to wake the sleeping beauty, "I've got to get ready to go."

Usually Lexa would be getting ready for her morning run right about now, loading up her playlist of the day and lacing her sneakers before travelling down her woodland path for about a mile and then circling back to use her home gym; the muscle group changing each day. She did this routine five days per week. 

"Clarke." Lexa said, just a bit louder than before, luckily loud enough to stir the blonde. "Hi." She said as her green eyes met the smallest peek of Clarke's blue, "Good morning." Lexa added as she found the light switch and flicked it on, causing irritation to the sensitive blue eyes of the blonde.

Clarke grunted, flipping over to expose her backside and also hide her face from the light, "Too early."

Lexa chuckled, grabbing Clarke by the ankle and pulling her to the edge of the bed, "We have class at nine, babe."

Clarke's head snapped around, shocked at the pet name the brunette used. Lexa's face read regret as she chose to ignore the words she just said and ran into Clarke's bathroom to start the shower. It was moments like these that Clarke missed the comfort of a relationship, the casual use of pet names and waking up to a friendly face every morning. 

_I could get used to this. _Clarke thought as she watched the brunette search the bathroom for a towel, "They're under the sink, gorgeous." The blonde begrudgingly got up from her comfortable bed and joined the brunette, fishing out two towels and starting the shower for Lexa. 

Lexa got into the shower, and Clarke couldn't hold herself back from joining. The blonde entered from the back of the shower curtain, wrapping her arms around the diaphragm of the brunette, kissing her neck as she pulled her close, "We have some time." The two women kissed enveloped in the hot water, cleansing their bodies as they dirtied one another in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the six month gap in updates. Unfortunately due to the pandemic I lost my job and I’m on my own with that. So I hate to ask, but if anyone wants to throw me a dollar or a few bucks for some ramen that would be amazing. My cashapp is $maggiemay90 and my Venmo is rachel_904 If you can’t, don’t sweat it, I appreciate you reading my content. Thanks for reading!


End file.
